


Teenage Dream

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew a marriage was unlikely was him being faithful so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

Pansy was aware that the likelihood of Draco marrying her out of school was slim but still she hoped. More than that she hoped they had respect for each other. Her blood was pure and she would take Draco's secrets to the grave. She hoped that would mean something but in the end it didn't. He did his homework in the common room with his friends and she smelt the perfume of other girls. He drifted away from her and there was no mention of marriage contracts, betrothals, no reason for him to do so. She was loyal but he was led by his libido and Pansy could not compete with that. Status only went so far.


End file.
